Possible True Love
by LumineNightshade35
Summary: I do not own Winx club or anything assionated with it it all belongs to rainbow. This takes place two years after the wizards of the black circle Diaspro and skys love even blooms jealousy. DiasproxSkyxBloom
1. Chapter 1

Diaspro sighed closing her amber eyes as she sat in the gardens of her villa where she was banished. She couldn't believe she was there looking up at the sky she thought of the wonderful blonde haired male she would have married it killed apart of her that because of Bloom she was forced to make the choices she did. Sky didn't even love her only pretended her love for him was true even thoughs he had used a love potion. Wouldn't even talk to her anymore either. She began to growl glaring down at the irises she loved dearly swating one with her hand fan. She had gotten lucky bcause of Sky's kindness she was allowed to keep her powers even helped her gain a villa in Magix. She began to cry she hadn't cried since the night she was imprisoned Bloom caused all of her pain and suffering and she wished she could explain to him why she did what she did.

Recalling the day everything went down hill for her her shoulders slumped slightly. She did nothing wrong but talk on the phone with Sky calling Bloom a peasent she did nothing wrong did what a Princess should be doing talking to her Prince. A part of her understood that she was tempered and others everyone told her so even her mother and father. She missed her parents even more then she could have thought closing her eyes she smiled softly. But then frowned again she was attacked by the red haired Fairy not even relizing who she was or what she ment to her Sky. Sitting heavily in a chair she sighed eating some grapes on her plate. She smiled remembering the few moments when they were kids that they were happy she wondered how he was doing they had not really spoken since the ball in Sky's third year.

Sky looked out the window of the Eraklyon palace. He could not help but look back at his years and his time with the pale blonde haired Fairy he was soon going to marry. Sighing he started to think if he should have let her talk. IT would have made things easier for them as well. He watched as she was thrown from the Sky by Bloom cringing he knew he should have been more worried about her being she was his finacee. He also though if dumping her so soon wihtout letting her explained had caused her to use the love potion on him. He knew it was wrong of her but he couldn't help but think that it was what happened to them. She had loved him not just cause hew as a Prince or heir to the thrown. They had been friends for years. Being royality ment they belonged together. She was used to be the Imperial Princess of Eraklyon. Her title stripped from her when she was banished from treason cause of the love potion. He remembered the look upon her face when she looked at him full of saddness and everything. It had been a few years since he broke it off with Diaspro and choose to marry Bloom. Finding out Bloom was the most powerful Fairy and everything. But then he thought about it for a moment. Everyone seems to love Bloom because of that.

He looked at the last picture of Diaspro she had given him it was her posing of course but that was how she was how they wanted it he kept it at School to remind him self this was his future. He sighed looking at the picture trailing his finger slightly of the blonde hair that was her own. She was very beautiful. If anyone could tell you she was almost Goddess like even their people had called her that. At 15 she was already the most beautiful beauty of the Magix Dimension besides Stella of Solaria another choice but his mother thought Diaspro would fit. He wondered if banishing her was to much. Her parents spoke to him often missing their only Daughter and he couldn't help but feel bad about that. He packed up a small bag to go vist Diaspro he had spoken to his parents and he was King now. Even though she had made mistakes. She should be home. Eraklyon was much her home as it was his own. Anyones for that matter. Eraklyon ment the world to them they were going to rule it together at one point as well. Even though he loved Bloom she used to be his friend. The best friend he always had besides Brandon.

Bloom never liked her though. Only because of the fact the first time she met Diaspro she had though the pale blonde girl was one of the Trix apparently Icy or Darcy. He couldn't help but do a small laugh at that. Diaspro may have had a temper but to be a witch she was crazy. She choose to be a fairy the fairy of gemstones. She loved her powers and she was beautiful for it. Closing his eyes he looked upon the few memories he had of her. Of them when they used to play King and Queen together. When they were kids his parents used to let them sit upon their thrones for fun. As the years went by he began to grow fond of the idea of sitting on the throne next to her. She was beautiful and yet he loved her. But then he met Bloom a fairy who at the time didn't know who she was but he relized while he spoke more to her. She whined somewhat. Expecially when I left to start my training as King and to be crowned. A real Guardian Fairy and everything. It was tiresome. To be honest she wasn't the only one who could never become a guardian fairy. Diaspro my once to be wife was supposed to be a guardian. And she was banished before the scroll was to be given to her.  
Glaring I walked out of the palace jumping on a ship telling them to take me to Diaspro they fought me but I screamed at them and they obeyed. I was always nice it was Diaspro's job to be slightly cruel but in a way she was also kind.

Bloom stood in the palace on Domino in her room no less she danced around with her rabbit smiling.  
She always got her way everytime she whined or whatever she got her way. She went to Alfea, Met Sky the Prince of Eraklyo. Took him from the brat Diaspro. Even got her way to be the lead singer of their band in Gardenia the year after. And now everything was going to work she was going to Marry the Prince now King and she was to be his Queen. Smiling she looked at her firy red-tresses running her hand through it softly. She looked at herself in the Mirror a small smirk forming. She has gotten her way. She found her parents got Diaspro banished the pale blonde fairy was pretty. But she had hated the girl the moment they met. She didn't care if it was her fault she attacked her.  
But in the end she won his heart she got dumped twice in fact. Turning She saw a guard come in speaking softly to her in a manner of her status. "Princess the King of Eraklyon has left to go vist Lady Diaspro" He spoke to her.

Soon the Dragon fire fairy got upset. He belonged to her yet he left to go vist her. She began to panic just a little. He wouldn't break up with her their wedding was already set up. Well Kinda she changed her mind to change the date to the save the world. She fought the blonde, the trix darkar and Valtor. She has even fought the wizards of the black circle. She glanced at the guard sighing softly as she spoke. "Do you know what schoo Diaspro attended when she went to school leon?" she spoke looking at her guard. "Yes Princess I do. She went to Beta Academy for fairies. The same school Lady Chimera attended." He spoke in return before walking from her bedchambers.

Back in another part of the Dimension Diaspro was now inside her Villa. Relaxing against her chair.  
She hoped that maybe one day she would get to see Sky again. Hearing a knock upon her door she stood walking to the door to open what was there made her freeze. Sky the love of her life that she still loved was standing there. "Sky" she whispered softly looking upon the male. "Hey, Diaspro can I come in and talk to you" He asked her as he stood there.

She nodded turning to let him in before shutting the door sitting with him near the warm fireplace.  
Being it was a quiet night. Cold even she looked out the window smiling at the Snow. She had hoped if they ever got married it might be on wonderful beautiful Winter day. Turning to look at the man she was hoping to spend forever with her eyes shimmered full of love and respect she had for him.  
Before he could even speak she spoke first a pile of words coming from her pale pink lips.

"Sky I wanted to say I am sorry for everything. I miss you every day. I didn't mean to give you the love potion I was so angry that you would not look at me anymore like you used to. That you left me at Red fountain dumping me breaking off our marriage for Bloom. I get it shes powerful and all but I love you Sky I Really really love you. I want you back I want to have everything with you back. Please let us start over don't marry Bloom yet at least give us a try" She spoke quickly.

He could tell she was upset and he saw her begin to cry. He hated that he hurt her. She was right.  
She made those choices cause of him. Cause she wanted to keep the man she loved. He stood walking over knealing infront of her holding her hands tightly in his own. Smiling he looked at him full of love and softly spoke in return to the young woman infront of him. "I promise I will not marry Bloom yet. I will give us a chance again before I make my choice. I also want you to return to Eraklyon as its Imperial Princess and possible bride for me. We have always gotten along and I miss those beuatiful Amber eyes around the palace. I relized most don't like you but you are are an amazing woman" He said smiling as she lunged into his arms.

Without them relizing Bloom appeared in the living room of the Villa upset by the couple hugging she glared at the two before speaking to Sky. "Are you cheating on me Sky? Is this stupid blonde that much better then me. Or is to the fact You still love her deep down that is why the love potion you drank worked." Bloom yelled in disrespect and everything. Sky glanced at the two woman before looking at the red haired fairy with the large believix wings. "I do love you Bloom but I hurt Diaspro and you are right I still love her a little bit. And before I make my choice to marry you I should give her the chance" He spoke before touching the blondes hand standing to look at her.

The fairy glared down before crying out that he never loved her. And he yelled he always had. The fight went on but the red haired fairy thought she was at fault for everything. That she was always right in a way. The blonde couldnt believe what was happening before the rest of the Winx Club appeared. They glanced before relizing themselves that Sky is just being a gentlmen trying to make everything right. Helping Diaspro and everything. Stella kinder even though obbessed with fashion glanced down she landed infront of Diaspro before speaking. "You really love Sky dont you Diaspro"  
Stella spoke. Diaspro looked at Stella softly before nodding. Stella understood then that they did love one another.

Glancing at the two it was a bit of confusion looking away they all just sat. Diaspro was shaking we all saw her that way. The day at the royals Diaspro was sad attacked for no reason but for the love of her Prince. Sky looked at Diaspro softly full of the love he used to have for her. He could not help that he wanted to be there alone with her. Musa, Flora even Stella understood dragging Bloom away from the villa back to Solaria.

sky took Diaspro into his arms kissing the blonde softly they had shared many kisses before none so nice and beautiful as that one. It showed their love for one anotehr the feelings they shared. They were all confused no one could believe that much. But no one could play each other. -

I hope you will all stay tune for part 2 thank you so much for reading. Most idears here in this fanfition are many ideas from other fanfictions and you know who you are if you know what you are reading. Thank you everyone for enjoying it. Love you all please stay tune for Part 2. 


	2. Chapter 2

Diaspro smiled as they laid in bed together looking upon the blonde male she was and still is very much in love with. Pressing her lips firmly to his own he gave a soft grunt. Giggling she always thought it was cute when he woke up. Everything was perfect he got annoyed from it but he didn't mind. Well at least not as much as she thought. He allowed her to do things intill her heart was content. Like help the tailors make his cloths for functions. Watch over the garden. She loved the garden more then anything.

When Sky had finally opened up his crystal-blue eyes he couldn't help but smile. He did so much to her yet here she was laying beside him instead of kicking his ass like she should be. When she was infront of him and his parents some years ago. He saw the sadness on her face the pain when they were about to take her powers. But living in Magix and even earth now having its magic back he told them to wait. Looking at her he felt a tug telling the court even his parents since they were in charge at time to let her keep her powers. He was kind most hated him for it but that was how he was he could not help that this was where he belonged. Everyone nodded to their Prince's kindness to let the girl keep her powers and the gem that would take her powers was pulled away releasing the girl's powers into her body.

He sat in his room for days after that shaking off the affects of the Love Potion. Her. He picked up the picture he had of her trying to throw it away. But when he was about to he couldn't pulling it close he asked himself. "How did things come to this was it really her fault or was it mine and I hurt her" He didn't know what.

Sky had went down to the ship that would take her away telling the guards to leave them be for a moments to get her things from her rooms. Touching her face he felt a deep tug at his heart and he knew she could feel it. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out two boxes that were always ment for her he figured if anyone deserved them it was her. She has been through much. He opened up the first box inside was a beautiful full neck necklace with jaspers and rubys. the japsers contributing to her name. He smiled when he saw the shocked look on her face. Opening the smaller box she broke in to tears. It was their wedding rings. He had kept them. It itself was japser as well. He would have used it for Bloom but he couldn't bring himself to do that to her.

Stella was curious what was wrong with Sky. He was always so smart and so fun. Even brave during her first year again. She had met him but thought he was brandon when the truth came out she was upset.  
But relized she was deeply in love with the real Brandon and her parents loved him. Given her parents were divorced she had gotten over it. Thrid year though sky and everyone helped her save her father from Valtor. she was angery as well when she stormed over to sky to find out what was going on. Even though she saw Diaspro smirk she knew even before the others that She { Because she had brought Bloom to the Dimension} was forced to give the choices. She kept that to herself the entire time as she sat in her room at Alfea.

Flora sat with her flowers in her dorm at Alfea as well. She smiled at them despite bloom her room= mate running back and fourth blabbering. She had wanted to tell the red haired woman that most likely in the end sky would still choose her. But she kept her mouth shut and allowed the woman to keep on going. She saw the happiness in Diaspro's heart but could not bring herself to fight them.  
They were simply in love expecially the young pale blonde woman. No doubt about that. Even before Bloom came it was announced all over that Sky was to Marry Diaspro. He had loved her at one point.  
Before however meeting Bloom then everything changed.

She didn't know how to really help but to sit there. There was a thousand or so Prince's or so at red fountain she could choose from. If Sky wanted to get back with his ex that was his choice.  
No one really has the right to tell him he has to marry Bloom.

She recalled the day when she was with the others in Gardenia looking for Roxxy. When they had choosen to form a band Bloom actually threatended at one point to destroy Musa's concert Flute.  
Even I knew that the insturments in the apartment were her pride and joy. IT made me sad. But I guess she only wante to be the lead singer is because she was supposedly and in true fact is the most powerful fairy in the world. She loved her friend dearly though. But could not help but see why her friend was acting like this at all.

Musa smiled at her friends while playing for them her black and blue pigtails flying everywhere she glanced up at riven a hint of confusion upon his face. She worried about him a little. Riven sat there for awhile before Musa finally walked over to him touching his head asking softly.

"Riven love what is wrong?" The Music Fairy asked the magenta haired male. He looked up at her. He could not help but love her to the tomboyish of the seven now. He smiled at her full of love he has felt for her having fought to keep her. He spoke softly leaning his head against her chest feeling safe. "I guess I can understand why Sky would want to give Diaspro another chance. Hell from my point of view she is beautiful. He has been waiting for Bloom to marry him to long and he needs someone besides him." He spoke to the woman infront of him running his fingers through her hair.

She smiled at him in complete understanding. She has known her friends forever for almost five years now. Looking out the window she hear Bloom yelling and throwing things. Sighing she held onto Riven hoping to love him even more. " I understand love. You are right Sky has waited to long and needs his queen. Even we know that Sky was supposed to marry Diaspro after he graduated. It was long over do." She said to him.

Bloom looked down at the ring that adorn her finger. She began to cry feeling like everything was a lie. She looked at her friends that had gathered around. They were true. She made so many mistakes that it was impossible to fix half of them. Sitting down she burried her face into her hands. A soft but almost low whimper formed from the dragon fire fairy. She pulled at her hair wondering what she had done wrong. Then she relized. It was her fault she broke into Red Fountain and attacked the blonde haired woman. At that time Sky wasn't really hers. He was trying to by time to think. And yet she won his heart. She hated herself. Wondering what he did to them if he did love her. She didn;t know.

They all kinda sat there for long while quiet each one in their own thoughts about what was going to happen. Looking at Bloom they could understand why she was upset but another part of them hoped Sky would make his choice. And someone would be happy even if it wasnt for their friend.

There it is part two I hope to make part three and evetually have someone or all characters get married. I plan to also in the next chapter or two. Shed light on what the guys think of their friends love life. Please Stay tune. Love Yuiko. 


End file.
